Beading is an action activity reportedly practiced by humans as long ago as the Stone Age. Throughout these eons, two common problems have perplexed beaders—broken strings and joining the ends of strings so that the beaded article may be placed around the neck, wrist or ankle and retained in place for as long as desired and then easily removed. In movies and literature, a common scene a faire involves the husband assisting his wife in manipulating the clasp to put on her necklace and indeed, anyone who has ever worn a necklace knows that fastening the clasp can be quite difficult for the person wearing the necklace and even on occasion far from trivial for the person providing the assistance.